bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue of Liam Gwynn
Plot Intro Scene Theme Song Lukas, Alice and Bryce go to save Liam from the evil forces of Kha'rall, while Komand'r Kar'lloz orders Krawwl to catch their three enemies who were going to save the prisoner. (Kar'lloz): Krawwl, you'll catch the our enemies who are trying to save Liam Gwynn at once. (Krawwl): Yes, lord. I will catch the silly ones. Krawwl teleports to the Kha'rall prison where Liam are there. Meanwhile, three heroes Lukas, Alice and Bryce also teleport to Kha'rall's unknown lair. (Bryce): Lukas and Alice, ready to rescue Liam? (Alice): Yes, I can do it. (Lukas): You can count on me, Alice and I will rescue him. (Bryce): Okay, let's go to save him! Krawwl arrived in the prison, the fight begins. (Krawwl): Hi, foolish battlers, I am Krawwl, the captain of Kha'rall forces, if you guys want to save our prisoner, you'll have to face me first, let's brawl! (Bryce): Yes, we will finish you, Krawwl. I am Bryce Bowman, and they are my friends Alice Gehabich and Lukas Guida, he and I are the two Mechtanium Knights, and she is the female Battle Brawler. It's time to the battle! The field in Kha'rall prison turns into the arena. (Krawwl): Gate Card, set! (Krawwl throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a purple flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Razenoid stands) Catch them three, Darkus Razenoid! Razenoid turns strong in the purple glow on the ground and roars in maximum sound. (Alice): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Exedra stands) Rise, Darkus Exedra! Exedra roars. (Razenoid): Ha ha ha! So I will show three punks we are able to do that, master Krawwl! (Lukas): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Leonidas stands) Rise, Darkus Leonidas! Leonidas flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Bryce): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Helios stands) Rise, Aquos Cross Helios! Helios bolts out of the blue glow on the ground. He flips around and lands on his feet then crosses his arms and folds in his wings. (Lukas): Leonidas, we will do it, we will show to Krawwl we are able to do that! (Leonidas): Yes, Lukas. I'll show to the Razenoid I am strong and powerful. (Alice): Let's do this, Exedra. (Exedra): Sure, Alice. (Bryce): Give up, Krawwl. Helios and I will defeat you guys. (Krawwl): My bakugan can't be defeated. Not even by a Mechtogan. (Bryce): Why not? You wicked lizard man! (Krawwl): Because he and I are INVINCIBLE! (Razenoid): As I returned, master Krawwl. My Mechtogan, the Dreadeon, will return to me after I was freed from the seal, but I returned to my form of Razenoid, so I returned to be non-evolved Razenoid instead of evolved Razenoid. I am not the evolved Razenoid ANYMORE!!! (Krawwl): It's time to begin an attack against our enemies! Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Meteor Elimination! Razenoid emits the dark meteor and it comes together. Razenoid releases Meteor Elimination; blasting it at all three Bakugan: Exedra, Leonidas and Helios. End Scene (Exedra): Ah! What's going on? Alice. (Alice): Exedra, no! (Leonidas): Ouch! Lukas, do something! (Lukas): Yes, hold on, Leonidas. Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Alpha Blaster! (Helios): Argh! This Razenoid will pay me for this! (Bryce): Take this. Ability Activate! (ability glows) Slash Wave! Leonidas emits the dark shoot; blasting it at Razenoid. And Helios also begins to attack, his tail glows blue and a blade forms on it. He grabs Razenoid and slams him into his tail. (Razenoid): Arghhhhh! Darn you, I'll make you pay FOR THAT!!! (Alice): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Graviton Wizard! Exedra hits Razenoid with the Gravition Wizard strong power. (Razenoid): Ouch! Enough!!! It's time to finish it! (Krawwl): Gate card, open! (the gate reveals itself) Shadow Bind! Razenoid's webs bind all his three enemies; Exedra, Leonidas and Helios. (Lukas): Not so fast, dark lizard man. Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Gate Breaker! Leonidas breaks the gate card Shadow Bind, he and another two Bakugan freed themselves from Razenoid's webs. (Leonidas): Don't be so sure, Razenoid. (Razenoid): Shut up, Leonidas. I have a surprise to you all, you fool! (Krawwl): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Blast Razen! Razenoid roars and shoots Blast Razen at all his three enemies. Exedra, Leonidas and Helios are attacked by Blast Razen. (Exedra): I'm so sorry,... Alice!... (Exedra phases out, returning to Alice) (Alice's BDDS): Life force: 20% (Leonidas): Ouch! Is that all you got, Razenoid? (Helios): Argh! This is not good! (Lukas): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Doom Shot Blast! Leonidas roars and fires Doom Shot Blast at Razenoid. Razenoid is attacked by Doom Shot Blast. (Bryce): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Acid Rain! Helios flies upward to the top of the arena. His body glows and a dark cloud forms above him. Rain starts falling from the cloud. (Razenoid): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! You'll... ...pay for... ...PAY FOR THAT!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! (Razenoid phases out) Krawwl's life force drops to zero. Leonidas and Helios phase and Lukas and Bryce catch them. (Krawwl): Ah! I lost, I failed! NOOOOOOO!!! Three of you will pay me for this, Dreadeon will return this time, he was defeated together with Razenoid, Razen Titan and Mag Mel, sealing just Razenoid and Mag Mel. the non-evolved Razenoid is mine, just after he was freed from the seal, but not Mag Mel. I thought we'd be the invincible in this battle, but no, actually we've lost the battle, I'll return, next time I'll have vengeance! Krawwl teleported back to the Interspace to tell Komand'r Kar'lloz, Kha'rall's leader, that he has lost the battle against Alice, Lukas and Bryce. End Scene (Bryce): We need to save Liam, guys. (Lukas): Yes, Bryce. Alice and I will try to be absolutely quiet, we will free him. (Liam): I'm here, take me out please, Bryce. Excuse me, Alice, who is this guy? What is he doing near you? (Alice): He is Lukas Guida, he joined us to the journey, we came to save you. (Liam): The synthetic Darkus lizard men, Krawwl's minions, are with the prison key, be careful, they are searching for someone who enters for here. (Bryce): Hey, lizards. come here, you don't catch me, DON'T! (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): Hey you, stop! Here is the restricted place. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): Get him now, master Krawwl's orders are to catch you all who enters here! (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): I'll look at the prisoner. (Alice): The key, one of synthetic Darkus lizard minion is with the key. Lukas, take the key from him, but in the absolute silence, please. (Lukas): Don't worry, Alice. I'll try to do it! When Bryce distracts the synthetic Darkus lizard men, Lukas takes from another synthetic Darkus lizard man the prison key quietly, and he and Alice go together away from this Darkus lizard man. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): What? The key, no! Hey, you fools, the key of the prison, hurry up! Recover this key! (Synthetic Darkus Minion 1): Yes, but we will catch him later. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 2): We will recover the prison key. (Synthetic Darkus Minion 3): I'll catch him myself, I'll show him who is in the command. (Bryce): Hey, you stinky lizard. I'm going away. Bryce hides in this dark tunnel and teleports alone returning to the place where he was there before. And Alice and Lukas go to the prison, she protects with her own life when Lukas unlock the door of the prison freeing Liam from it. (Liam): Thank you, Lukas. You saved me, Hawktor and I will escape from here together with you. (Lukas): You're welcome, Liam. (Alice): Look out, guys! Get out of here now. (Lukas): But, Alice... (Alice): Go to far away of here, without me, I take care of the synthetic lizard men. (Liam): Alice is right, we must get out of here. (Lukas): Sorry, but we have no choice! (Alice): No, you don't have any choice, go! Lukas and Liam teleported returning to the same place where Bryce was there together with them. But Alice is alone with the synthetic Darkus lizard men. The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes